


Every stroke of the scalpel

by Nary



Category: Perseity
Genre: Fantasy, Future Fic, Lies, Medical, Multi, Revenge, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could always come back, track them down - they hadn't changed their names when they moved, there was no need to on New Whyalla - and bring back all sorts of unpleasantness from the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every stroke of the scalpel

Even after he and Vivian had been on New Whyalla for the better part of a decade, Rainero still worried about that Datini fellow. Vin had disappeared in the days surrounding the station's occupation, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He could have been laying low, ready to pop up again like a wart you thought you'd gotten rid of. He could always come back, track them down - they hadn't changed their names when they moved, there was no need to on New Whyalla - and bring back all sorts of unpleasantness from the past. He could even try to claim custody of Gabe, although it would be hard - Rainero had enough forged documents, including a paternity test, to support his case.

If he was honest, though, it wasn't those worries that kept him up at night, pondering how he would deal with Datini if he ever did chime at the door. They couldn't explain his fantasies of sedating the man and locking him up in the basement, strapping him down to an operating table, giving him time to come around and realize his situation, to beg for forgiveness, for his life... He would try to explain, but it would be nothing but lies - everything that came out of Datini's mouth under normal circumstances was a lie, so why would it change when he thought he was going to die? Rainero could get off just by imagining everything he could inflict on Vin, every stroke of the scalpel and touch of the laser, leaving his handsome face for last.

He never told Vivian any of his late-night torture-porn fantasies, of course, just crawled into bed beside her, kissed her goodnight, and fell asleep with a contented smile. He had it all planned out, down to the last detail, in case it ever happened. When the militia came, if they ever bothered, he'd explain it all. He was confident they'd side with the doctor who had operated on half of them, and whose services they desperately needed, over a worthless, lying stranger.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
